Spin The Bottle
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: To relieve some pent up tension, the six friends decide to play spin the bottle one rainy night at Hogwarts with some interesting consequences for Alicia and George. Also mentions FWxKB & LJxAJ.


The rain lashed against the windows of Gryffindor Tower on the cold December evening just a few days before Christmas, and inside, sexual tension was running high between the six seventh year friends Frederick and George Weasley, Leroy Jordan, Angelina J

**A/N: I know this is slightly AU, as the twins would have gone home for Christmas in their last year because of Mr. Weasley, blah blah blah. But I don't care.**

The rain lashed against the windows of Gryffindor Tower on the cold December evening just a few days before Christmas, and inside, sexual tension was running high between the six seventh year friends Frederick and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Kathryn Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. Each was handing it in their own way.

Recently broken up Fred and Angelina remained friendly, but sough alternate ways of satisfying their teenage need for action. Lee saw this as his chance for finally scoring with Angelina, and the tall attractive chaser was fighting against this though her hormones screamed for release and Lee was becoming increasingly attractive in her lustful eyes.

Each known castle wide for their legendary flirtatious natures, Fred and Katie had now turned their sights to each other and were flirting shamelessly any time they were within ten meters of each other. The only thing preventing them from eating each others' faces off was their mutual concern for their friendship afterward, though the fact that they were constantly being blasted apart from one another by Professor Dolores Umbridge was probably a contributing factor.

And lastly, Alicia Anne Spinnet had harbored a severe crush on younger twin George Weasley almost from the first moment she had laid eyes on him on the Hogwarts Express. Though she generally was masterful enough to keep her feelings in check, this holiday season had been torture, her desire raging inside of her like a Hungarian Horntail trapped in a broom closet.

She was watching him now as he, his twin, and Lee were huddled at one of the back tables prodding one invention or another. Alicia was curled up on the love seat next to the fireplace, mentally undressing George as Angelina and Katie chatted on the floor about quidditch.

The rest of the common room was devoid of human life and most of the students had gone home on the train earlier that day.

Alicia was profoundly grateful for this as she had a clear view of George and imagined herself pulling off that emerald green sweater of his. At seventeen, Alicia was already a massive pervert—she knew when and where to position herself so she could spy on George while he changed after quidditch, and oh, was that chest beautiful. She wanted to see it again.

She bit her lip and mindlessly grabbed at a bit of her long hair, imagining George with his shirt off and his shaggy hair pushed back. Alicia's hair was thick and the color of the inside of a banana peel, and she began twisting it, biting her lip harder and harder as she stared at the coveted redhead.

"Bite that lip any harder, 'Leesh, and you'll draw blood," Angelina mocked, drawing her out of her reverie.

"I can't help it, George is so sexy when he's working," Alicia replied almost breathlessly. "Look at him, Ange."

Angelina made an impatient noise. "I can't," she snapped. "Because if I look ever there, I"ll see Lee and I can't afford to start salivating in front of him again. Godric, his skin is so smooth and his shoulders are so…broad…wait…what the hell am I saying? This is _Lee_!"

"Fine," Alicia said dismissively, now rapidly combing through the bit of her hair she was clutching. "Katie, you look."

"I can't _either_," Katie reminded her. "Because if I do, I can't promise I won't start molesting Fred on the spot. Oh, he's looking so tasty today in that sweater…"

Angelina scoffed. "Merlin, he's not _that_ great of a bloody kisser."

Katie shook her head. "He's gotta be," she said steadfastly. "He's _Fred Weasley_. You probably just weren't doing it right."

"I know how to kiss!"

"But not like _I _know how to kiss…"

"Fine, I'll describe him to you," Alicia interrupted, totally unaware her two friends were speaking. "He's wearing that lovely green sweater again that brings out his eyes…the one with a "G"…that's probably for "gorgeous"…and the firelight is shining off his ginger hair like sunlight, framing those vast expanses of creamy skin…"

"Stop it!" Katie cried, stuffing her ears. "That sound like _Fred_! Godric, I wanna jump him…"

"What's Lee wearing?" Angelina asked eagerly, and then immediately looked disgusted with herself. "Merlin, what am I _saying_? Girls, what is _wrong_ with us?? Those are our mates we're lusting over!"

"Alicia's been lusting over George for years," Katie pointed out, though said blonde did not hear. She was still gazing longing at George, deep brown eyes glossed over. "But I dunno what the hell's the matter with us…other than it's Christmas and our mates are easily accessible and it's been ages since any of us have had a good snog thanks to Umbridge…'

"Curse her," they both said, glaring darkly into the fire.

"I want him!" Alicia said suddenly, passionately. Her fingernails dug into the throw pillow she was now holding. "I want him so bad, I want him, I want him, I want him!"

"There's _got_ to be a way out of this!" Katie said, folding her legs underneath her and thinking intensely. Then her eyes landed on Angelina's discarded bottle of butter beer. "That's it!"

"Lads!" Katie shouted, jumping up. The three boys looked over from where they were huddled. "We're going to play spin the bottle!"

"We are?" Alicia questioned.

"Oh yes!" Angelina agreed hungrily.

"Excellent!" Fred shouted, jumping up to join the girls. "Now we won't need this love potion, mates," he hissed to George and Lee as he coyly dumped the contents of what they had been working on into a nearby potted plant.

The boys all grinned as the six friends seated themselves in a circle. First Fred, then Katie, then Lee, then George, then Angelina, and finally Alicia completed the circle in between Fred and Angelina. She quickly calculated her chances of landing the bottle on George, who was seated across from her, and who looked casually unconcerned as the game began.

Alicia was barely aware of the game beginning as Katie spun first, planting a quick kiss on Lee's lips. She began licking her own lips subconsciously as Fred spun the bottle, which landed on Angelina.

"Kiss of the exes!" cried George. Alicia snapped out of her daydream as George's speaking and laughed loudly.

Angelina looked put out and Katie looked intensely jealous as Fred grinned cheekily and placed a long, slightly suggestive kiss on his ex-girlfriend's mouth. Angelina emerged, angry, and Katie balled up her fists in envy. Fred and George just laughed.

Now it was Alicia's turn. Her fingers tingled as she silently willed the empty bottle to find its way to George. No such luck, however. Alicia heaved a huge involuntary sigh of disappointment as the bottle landed on Fred.

"Don't look so sad, Lissy," Fred sang. "I'll kiss you good and well. Want any tongue?"

Initially disgusted, Alicia looked over at George to gauge his reaction. The redhead in question was currently twirling his thumbs and looking into a remote part of the common room. Alicia was angry.

"Yes!" Alicia said firmly, surprising all five of them as she seized Fred and brought his mouth down on hers in a hard, heated kiss. She left him almost as shell-shocked as Angelina had been when Fred kissed her.

George's jaw dropped. "You're not supposed to do that!" he blurted, unaware of what he was saying.

Alicia was gratified. "Why not?" she asked haughtily as the rest of their friends were overcome with laughter.

"Because you fancy…er…someone else!"

Alicia's stomach flipped over inside of her. Did he know? How could he know? Certainly everyone else knew…was it possible? Did he know she loved every little bit of him? Lusted after every inch of him? Thought every single one of his pranks were clever? Laughed at every one of his jokes? She could feel her face flush a deep red.

"I think _I _fancy Alicia now!" Fred declared, tears in his eyes from laughing as his hand found Katie's, who was rocking back in laughter as well.

"Angelina's turn!" George shouted over the din. Alicia snapped up. Had it worked? Had her plan actually worked? Was George Weasley jealous because of _her_?? Oh, Merlin…

Angelina spun the bottle and visibly groaned when it landed on George. Now it was George who took the initiative and practically assaulted Angelina whose eyes snapped open wide in shock as George deepened the kiss. Alicia gasped involuntarily and felt tears spring to her eyes, and then fury as George withdrew, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I have been molested by both Weasley twins tonight!" Angelina pouted loudly.

"Wishing it was someone else, Ange?" Katie sniggered, looking meaningfully at Lee.

"Yeah, like me, Johnson!" Lee grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Never!" Angelina spat, though color began to rise in her cheeks.

"My turn!" George cried happily, seizing the bottle and spinning it. Alicia caught her breath and George's freckled face twisted in horror as the long neck of the bottle landed on his twin brother.

"There's no ruddy way!" George cried out as Fred roared in laughter. "I am not kissing my twin brother!"

"Okay, okay!" Lee shouted as the laughter died down. "New rule! If the bottle lands on a member of the same sex, the kiss goes to the nearest opposite member!...Unless you girls feel so inclined, then feel free to—"

Angelina shouted in outrage as Katie shoved Lee. Alicia barely heard. She'd stopped listening after Lee's new rule. She could feel her pulse quicken…she was next to Fred. Did that mean…? Alicia's palms began to sweat.

"Then that's me!" Katie shouted, rushing forward to meet George. Alicia's face fell and her heart dropped as Katie pressed George's lips to hers, kissing him long and hard to Fred's protests.

"Hey!" he shouted. "No kissing my twin brother!"

Katie eventually ceased, grinning at George and batting her long dark lashes at him. Alicia was steamed as Katie shrugged and mouthed "Sorry," as she settled herself almost in Fred's lap. He immediately began aggressively rubbing her leg. Alicia thought she was about to see her dinner again. The blatant displays of affection continued as Lee spun the bottle and it landed on Angelina.

Angelina leapt up without cue as though she was catapulted, crashing onto Lee's lap and knocking him over as she aggressively kissed him. Lee looked shocked, but responded almost immediately as everyone else shouted out and laughed once more.

"You were never up for a good snog like that when we dated!" Fred laughed.

"You gotta be the right fella, I imagine, mate," Lee grinned as Angelina finally released him, breathing hard.

Fred shrugged.

"You know, I'm always up for a good snog," Katie said coyly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is that so?" Fred smirked, looking very interested as Katie took her second turn spinning the bottle. This time it landed on George.

"Ooooh, no," Fred said, "That action will not be repeated. How about if it lands…here…"

He took the bottle and pointed it to himself instead.

It was hard to tell whether Fred or Katie moved faster, but in the matter of a few microseconds, the two were at each other in a way that nobody wanted to see. The four remaining friends groaned and shielded themselves from the most graphic snog that had taken place that night. Alicia moved to duck behind the couch, only to find George already there.

"Oh! George!" she said, slightly breathlessly in what was undoubtedly the silliest manner she had ever spoken to her friend. The room was affecting her.

"Hi, Alicia," he said, looking at her in a peculiar manner. _Oh, Godric. Her feelings were showing, weren't they??_

She compensated by slapping him on the back in what she felt was a friendly manner. "How about our friends, huh?" she asked with an overly hearty laugh.

George collapsed to the floor under Alicia's heavy slap and began coughing.

"Godric, George, are you okay??" Alicia asked, flushing and helping him back up to his knees. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine," he said, putting out a hand to stop her. "And you didn't seem to mind when you were snogging Fred."

Alicia's brow furrowed angrily. "Well _you_ didn't seem to mind when you were snogging Ange."

He opened his mouth to say something, looking slightly taken aback, but Lee interrupted them.

"You can come out now, I've pried them off of each other!"

"Time to go," Alicia said, getting up, moving nervously away from George.

Both Fred and Katie had goofy grins spread across their faces, and Angelina was looking surlier than ever, but sitting complacently next to Lee.

"I think that counted for both Katie _and_ Fred's turn," Angelina said, disgusted. "Let's move on to Alicia."

Alicia had no qualms about moving on to her, and seized the bottle and spun it, which landed on Lee. She gave a small frown, and pulled out her wand from her back pocket, gave it a small flick from behind her, and the bottle quivered and then spun around again to stop on George.

"Whoa, look at that!" Katie declared. "It was on Lee and then moved all the way to George!"

Alicia flushed deeply and peered up at George through thick lashes. George looked like he might wet himself.

"Well," he said.

"Well," Alicia echoed.

She crept forward nervously and placed a small kiss on his lips, but was unable to leave. She pulled back, but lingered and the room fell silent as George moved his hands up to her neck, bringing her back again.

Fred and Lee hooted and the girls collapsed into giggles as Alicia and George continued to kiss. She moved closer, settling herself in his lap and wrapped her own arms around her neck.

"Okay, you lot, I think we're done here," Fred laughed. "Those two won't be surfacing for quite some time….Kates, broom cupboard?"

"You're on!" Katie declared happily, grabbing his wrist and racing toward the portrait hole.

"Just don't come upstairs for a while, you four!" Lee declared as Angelina saddled up on his back piggy back style. "We'll be…ah…busy upstairs!"

But Alicia and George didn't hear a thing as George leaned back and deepened their kiss and Alicia's whole being cried out in happiness.

Later that night, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were lying in the dark room in their respective four-poster beds. The room was completely silent until Angelina finally spoke.

"You guys," she said slowly and with a note of distinct disgust in her voice. "We all snogged our best mates tonight."

"I know…" Katie said, slightly bewildered. "What the hell?"

"I think we've effectively ruined the friendship. By snogging our mates."

"Well…I think Alicia snogged her boyfriend," Katie said slowly. "That true, 'Leesh?"

But Alicia just grinned to herself, turning over in her bed and screaming for joy in her pillow. _Spin the bottle was an excellent game…_


End file.
